vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kakeru Satsuki
Summary Kakeru Satsuki is the protagonist of 11eyes. When he was very young, Kakeru and his older sister were taken in an orphanage after their parents abandoned them, where they met and became good friends with Yuka. After a large accident at the orphanage, Kakeru began living in a small apartment together with his sister, who soon after committed suicide. Since then, Kakeru has had a very pessimistic look on life and wasn't interested in nearly anything, aside from his only friends Yuka, Kaori and Tadashi, admitting that Yuka's support over the years is the only reason he didn’t commit suicide himself. After the recurring appearances of the Red Night, Kakeru begins to mature mentally, as his desire to protect his friends overwhelms his trauma. Gradually, he becomes the one with the strongest mind of the gang, even more than Misuzu. He represents the sin of Sloth. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, higher with Demon Blood Absorption | Low 7-B Name: Kakeru Satsuki, Romeo, Bearer of the Eye Origin: 11eyes-Tsumi to Batsu to Aganai no Shoujo Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Orphan, High school student, Bearer of the Eye of Aeon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses and Awareness, Precognition (Can see what the future will be from among the infinite possibilities), Swordsmanship, Electricity Manipulation via Raikiri, Regeneration (Low) | Same as before plus Future Manipulation (Can decide what the future will be from the infinite possibilities), Power Mimicry, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Illusions, and Empathic Manipulation (Resisted Liselotte's Phantasmagoria) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Somewhat comparable to Misuzu, who blew up a school's entire concrete bridge), higher with Demon Blood Absorption (By absorbing more demon blood he can get stronger) | Small City level (Became on with the Eye of Aeon, gaining access to the abilities, experiences and skills of billions of people, making him comparable to Shiori and Lieselotte) Speed: Supersonic (Can move at superhuman speeds and while slower than Misuzu, he should be somewhat comparable), higher ''' with Demon Blood Absorption | At least '''Supersonic (Superior to Misuzu) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, higher ''' with Demon Blood Absorption | At least '''Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Building Class, higher with Demon Blood Absorption | Small City Class Durability: Small Building level normally, higher with Demon Blood Absorption | Small City level Stamina: Despite the intense pain and soul absorption of the Eye of Aeon that he used continuously, he kept fighting against Lieselotte and dodging her deadly attacks for several minutes Range: Extended Human Melee range with Raikiri, Several dozen meters with lightning attacks, Standard Equipment: Raikiri: A sword with the lightning attribute Intelligence: Above average normally, Nigh-Omniscience with Eye of Aeon (He has the combined experience and skill of billions of people, and can see all the infinite possibilities that exist for the future) Weaknesses: Overuse of the Eye of Aeon will consume his soul Notable Attacks/Techniques: Eye of Aeon: A golden eye that bears a special power of precognition and is known as the Eye of Aeon. The user can use it in battle to predict and counter the opponent's moves effectively and thus dodge, block or counter in time. The real power of the Eye of Aeon not only covers precognition but also allows the bearer to assimilate all the memories, abilities, experiences and skills of billions of people, use them as his own and build upon them with his skills. Kakeru can also use it to ignore the distance between his opponent and him, making his attack connect despite them being several dozen meters apart. He can also combine powers, both from the ones "provided" by the Eye and any new ones he acquired; he thus combined Raikiri’s lightning element and abilities from a previous bearer of the Eye to create new attacks. Ultimately, it also allows the user to determine from an infinite amount of possibilities that exist for the future, the future they want. As long as there is even the tiniest, infinitesimal possibility that something can occur, no matter how improbable, the eye can make it happen. However, overuse of the power will eventually cause the Eye of Aeon to absorb his soul into it before being passed on to a new bearer. Key: Pre-Eye of Aeon Fusion | Eye of Aeon Fusion Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:11eyes -Tsumi to Batsu to Aganai no Shoujo Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Fate Users Category:Sword Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7